1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge for a glass door, such that the glass door can quietly and exactly return to a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A hinge is used for mounting a glass panel on a doorframe of a building. With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional hinge comprises a pivot assembly 40 and a holding assembly 30. The pivot assembly 40 has a positioning set. The holding assembly 30 is connected to the pivot assembly 40 via a pivot shaft. The pivot shaft has two ends. One of the ends of the pivot shaft is held by the holding assembly 30. The other end of the pivot shaft is rotatably mounted in the pivot assembly 40 and selectively engages with the positioning set, so as to hold the pivot shaft and the holding assembly 30 in a closed position.
Two of the conventional hinges can be respectively mounted on an upper edge and a lower edge of a glass panel 70 and disposed adjacent to a side edge of the glass panel 70. The holding assemblies 30 securely hold the glass panel 70. The pivot assemblies 40 are respectively attached to a ceiling and a ground. The pivot shafts of the two conventional hinges align with each other and form a pivot axis. Thus, as the glass panel 70 rotates, the glass panel 70, the holding assemblies 30, and the pivot shafts pivot around the pivot axis accordingly.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 7, in some places, such as a bathroom, the pivot assembly 40 of one of the two conventional hinges may be attached to a wall 60 via a bracket 50. Thus, a gap is formed between the ceiling and the upper edge of the glass panel or between the ground and the lower edge of the glass panel. Accordingly, the bathroom can be properly ventilated.
With further reference to FIGS. 8 and 9, however, the wall 60 may be uneven or inclined, causing declination of the brackets 50 and the conventional hinges. Therefore, the holding assemblies 30 of the conventional hinges are supposed to be adjustable, so as to allow the holding assemblies 30 of the conventional hinges to hold the glass panel 70 at the same time. However, in the conventional hinge, the holding assembly and the pivot shaft abut each other with smooth surfaces, and the positioning set of the pivot assembly applies torque on the pivot shaft. Thus, the holding assembly 30 and the pivot shaft slide and rotate relative to each other easily. Accordingly, the glass panel is unable to return to the closed position accurately. Moreover, in the conventional hinge, the positioning set is directly in contact with the pivot shaft without any lubricant. Therefore, as the pivot shaft pivots, the pivot shaft and the positioning set abrade and noise occurs.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.